


Play Your Cards Right

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Epilogue to Cthulhu-is-Chaotic-Good's Bad Cards, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: This is a quick epilogue that I came up with after reading Cthulhu-is-Chaotic-Good's "Bad Cards." Written with permission and approval.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Play Your Cards Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cthulhu_is_chaotic_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhu_is_chaotic_good/gifts).



> I don't own Alex Rider or any of the characters created by Cthulhu-is-Chaotic-Good.

Mark Corwynn was finally back at work, albeit at a desk. He had spent the last two months at home with Brenda recovering from his mission in Ireland. Brenda had been a godsend through it all, only laughing a few times as he had tried to hobble his way around their apartment. He had been relieved when the doctor finally removed the cast on his arm and replaced the cast on his leg to a walking boot. He might not be returning to the field anytime soon, but at least he was able to move around on his own more easily. 

The first thing he had done when he got back was to try and find out what had happened to Alex. He knew better to ask Blunt and Jones directly. His questions would have gotten ignored and probably would have landed him on some sort of blacklist. Instead, he had gone about asking the few of his fellow agents that he could trust if they had heard anything about the kid. Nothing had come up. Not for the first time, Mark wondered if he had made the right decision about lying for Alex. 

Mark was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the office door. He frowned; he was supposed to be meeting with anyone today. Still, he yelled for them to come in, anything to break up the monotony of paperwork. Mark blinked as the person at the door entered the room. He didn’t know who he had been expecting to see but he hadn’t expected this.

Alex Rider stood awkwardly in the doorway. He was dressed in his school uniform, causing him to look even more out of place. Mark didn’t know what to say. The last time he had spoken with Alex, it had been a quick call from the boy after he had left with Gregorovitch. 

“How are you doing?” Alex asked finally.

“Better. And you?” 

“I’m fine.”

“You say that a lot.”

There was another awkward silence. Mark really had to get himself a book on how to talk to kids. 

“I just…. I wanted to come see how you were doing. And to say thank you, for everything you did to help me.” Alex said quietly. 

“We helped each other.” Mark said kindly. 

Mark reached into his desk and pulled out a slip of paper. He quickly jotted something down before handing the piece of paper over to Alex. It was his personal cell number, a number he had made sure MI6 couldn’t listen in on. He said as much to Alex. 

Alex thanked him again before saying he should be going before Blunt and Jones decided to send him on another mission. Mark thanked Alex for stopping by and watched as Alex left. There had been so much that he wanted to say but there would be time for it later. Alex was right, it was best if he got home before Blunt and Jones could get any ideas. 

Still, if Mark played his cards right, Alex wouldn’t have to worry about MI6 anymore.


End file.
